This is an application for partial support for the 1997 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids. This conference will bring scientists that work on the structural and chemical aspects of nucleic acids together with those that are more biologically oriented. It also will bring together scientist working on RNA with those working on DNA. A broad range of speakers and participants will be sought for the 1997 conference with scientific accomplishment and potential being the main criteria for admission. Conferees will be encouraged to participate both in the formal lecture/discussion sessions and less formally in poster presentations.